


I Like You

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, M/M, Mutual Crushes, Oblivious Tsukishima, TsukiHina, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Hinata never leaves Tsukishima's side, but Tsukishima doesn't mind. Especially since he has a crush on the bubbly middle blocker.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tsukihina fluff, sorry not sorry.

Tsukishima knew he was screwed the moment he first saw that orange haired bundle of energy. He tended to like boys that were nothing like himself, calm and collected as he was. As a result, they never seemed to be interested. Hinata on the other hand, he was persistent, determined to get to know the tall blonde. It surprised him, but he actually kind of liked it.

It seemed that wherever Tsukishima was, the shorter boy was never far behind. Hinata walked with him to school, and ate lunch with him, and followed him to practice. He even walked home with him, first making sure Tsukishima got home safely before heading home himself. It had become a routine. Hinata didn't even seem to mind when the blonde wanted to stay late and keep practicing, always insisting on staying and helping him, then walking him home after.

One day Tsukishima finally decided to ask him why, as they were cleaning up the gym. "Hey, uh, Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like being around me so much? I mean, most people can't even stand being near me, but you..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hinata looked up from where he was reaching down to grab a ball. "Because I like you of course. You didn't know that?" He responds with a cute grin. "I mean, everyone else knows, and I didn't even have to tell them."

Tsukishima felt his mouth go dry and shifted his feet awkwardly. "You... what?" He asks, dumbfounded. His chest was tight as he waited for Hinata to respond, and he didn't notice the hot tears streaming down his cheeks until Hinata's soft hand was on his face, wiping at the wetness.

"Kei, you're crying... was it something I said?" He whispered, eyes shining with concern. "Do you... do you want me to go?"

Tsukishima shook his head, gripping Hinata's shirt in his hands and pulling the shorter boy into his chest. "No," He whispered urgently into the soft hair his face was buried in. "No, I'm just... I'm just happy. I'm happy, is all."

Hinata smiled, relaxing into Tsukishima. "Good. You deserve to be happy, Tsukishima."

"Uh, hey. Y-you can call me by my name if you want. I like the way it sounds when you say it." The blonde muttered, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Hinata giggled, pulling away to look up at Tsukishima. "Okay, then you can call me by my name too."

Tsukishima blushed harder, looking away from the other boy. "Shouyou...?" He whispered.

"Yes, Kei?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You can."

Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist to pull him closer, lifting his chin with two of his fingers so their lips could meet. After a few seconds they separated, Hinata pulling away with a blinding smile on his face.

"Shouyou, I've wanted to do that for so long. I didn't know you felt that way about me." Tsukishima admitted, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Kei. I should've told you sooner."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you told me at all." Tsukishima chuckled, kissing the top of Hinata's head.


End file.
